


All Alone

by Danipezz22



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danipezz22/pseuds/Danipezz22
Summary: Just a little Drabble with these lovely men.





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just projecting a breakup sorry if it's messy or just garbage. Needed to get it out.

Murdoc leaned against the railing of his deck, looking at the city below.  He took another drag of his now short cigarette, breathing it in slowly. He felt two arms come up behind him and wrap around his waist while a head rested on his shoulder.  He tensed up but relaxed when he could smell the familiar scent.  "What's wrong, love?" The question hungover him as his one hand on the railing tightened it's grip and he dragged the last of cigarette out.

"Nothing," He murmured.

"No, something's wrong," 2D came around to lean against the railing and look at him.  "Talk to me, love."

"Do you ever think, that we could go back to being friends?"

"All the time,"

"I know you love me but, I shouldn't have to beg for attention." Tears were springing into the corners of his eyes.

"To be honest, I've been distancing myself for a while now."

"I know,"

"Don't cry," 2D looked up to see Muds wiping tears away.

"I don't know why I'm shocked.  I saw this coming." He sniffled and let out a bitter snicker.  "I had to tell myself that you didn't love me or want me to get myself to sleep."

"I do love you."

"Do you?"

"I love you enough to see this isn't helping you and we need space."

"Do you ever think there will be an us ever again?" Murdoc's face went blank as he suddenly realized what was happening.

"I don't know,"

"What do you know?"

"That we need this,"

"I love you." Murdoc felt the sob building up in his throat and he strained to keep it back.

"It's going to be okay," and with that he left Murdoc to stand alone on the balcony, tears streaming down his face now.

He smashed the cigarette furiously, practically stomping at nothing.  How the fuck was he okay?  How the fuck was any of this okay?  This was fucking bullshit all of it was.  How he could he leave him all alone?  How the fuck was he going to live with himself.

He walked to the apartment wall and slid down, wrapping his arms around his knees.  He loved Stu so much.  This was a stab right in the chest.  He might as well had left him to bleed out.  It was becoming toxic and he was searching for attention and he knew where it was going.  Why was he so fucked up from it? What the fuck did he do wrong?

"I'll get him back" He muttered through sobs. "I'll change and get him back, I am not losing the love of my life."  It was like he was promising himself this.  He needed something to keep him going.

He was broken and he needed to repair himself.  He just fell further into the cracks when they were an item.  He wanted him and it was stupid.  He couldn't want someone else or drugs or alcohol, he wanted Stu.

He was going to get out of this and do better and fix himself.  That's all he could look forward to.  All he can do to soothe himself is to hope and keep moving forward.  All alone, but forward.

 


End file.
